A Different Duel
by masterbuilder1313
Summary: When Ray shows Allie a private video she will have to serve Ray
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaijudo, I wish I did, and Kaijudo is the property of a very rich man. This simply comes from the crazy place I call my head.**

* * *

><p>A Different Duel<p>

Chapter 1

_Allie went into the arena that day looking around being incredibly paranoid to make sure no one was watching her. "Ugh you're being crazy Allie; you already checked all over the temple, this place is completely empty." She said aloud in confidence that the entire area was clear of people. She then put on her gauntlet and powered it up and then proceeded to summon a creature. "Steam Star Grapplog!" A few moments after uttering those words the creature appeared and she looked at it in a very naughty way._

"_Ok Steamy," she said as she made a hand motion all over her body, "come to me." The creature, having done this before with her, moved over to her and started to caress her body with its tentacles. Allie moaned lightly at the moist touch of the creature all over her body. Then it focused two of its tentacles to her breasts as it began to rub and squeeze them. "Mhmmm, yeah, oh that feels so good Steamy!" Allie moaned out as she let the creature touch her all over. Next it moved one of its tentacles up her pants and started to rub her inner thigh, and kept going up and started groping her ass. "Ooohhhh yeah Steamy, you know how I like it."_

_Then the creature sprayed some water onto her shirt, using the two tentacles that where squeezing her boobs. "Oh no Steamy, look you got my favorite shirt all wet. Ugh now I have to take it off." She said not in a disappointed way at all but in a very sexy way. Then she took her shirt off and revealed that she was wearing no bra. At the sight of her breasts, the creature then quickly picked up where it left off; squeezing, rubbing, and groping the pleasure points of Allie's body. She then started to moan in a low continuous hum as the creature then added a second tentacle up her other leg and moved it all the way up to the other leg and started rubbing the inner thighs of both legs. "Oh my God Steamy, yes I love how you touch my body!" Allie said as she could feel the moist tentacles all over her body, and she started to fell a wet spot forming on her panties. Then the creature put the nozzles that where on the tips of its tentacles onto her tits and began to make them suck. "OH MY GOD! YES STEAMY, SUCK MY BOOBS UP!" She said as her head and most of her body arched backwards from the pleasure._

_Then the creature once again sprayed Allie with water, this time on her pants. "Ah Steamy, you got my pants all wet now. Well I guess I have to take those off to." Again she said this in the same tone as if she was in one of those adult movies that she had seen her father watching, that he didn't know she knew about. Once she took off her pants she looked down at her, by her own juices, wet panties and said, "Ugh these are all wet to, they have to come off as well." And just a few mere seconds after saying these words Allie stood in the middle of the arena butt naked and letting a creature have its way with her._

_The creature very soon returned to Allie, but it brought a little something extra. It opened up a hole on its underside and out came three, very large tentacles that where glowing blue and had penis heads on them. Allie licked her lips seductively at the sight of the creatures three monster sized dicks. As it came back to her it resumed where it left off on her boobs, sucking and all. Allie resumed her moaning, but now the creatures other tentacles where used to grab her arms and legs and lifted her in the air, not very high but still off of the ground. Then one of the creature's dicks moved to her chest where it began to thrust back and forth in between her boobs. The other two moved to her legs, where they proceeded to pick up the job of rubbing her inner thighs. She soon made a command with her hand that had the creature move her into the doggy position. The dick that was getting titty fucked had given itself more room and moved up to her mouth and she stared straight at it and opened her mouth very wide. Soon after that the creature thrust his dick into her mouth; it was still too big for Allie and it expanded her mouth as she sucked on what was in her mouth. As it went deeper and deeper with its thrusts, Allie soon found herself gagging on the creature's dick, again. But this did not stop creature, for Allie liked having its monster sized dick forced down her throat, and so it went deeper and deeper down her throat and Allie's eyes rolled all the way into the back of her head._

_Down at her legs, the remaining two dicks then moved to her ass and started spanking her with great force. Since her mouth was filled, when she moaned saliva and pre cum came out of her mouth and spattered on the floor. She loved having the creature spank her, it felt so good. In her mind she thought to herself, "Oh Fuck yes Steamy keep going, don't stop, shove that dick deeper down my throat, and spank me harder like the naughty girl I am." Then Allie made a motion with one of her fingers and one of the two dicks stopped spanking her and positioned itself right at the entrance to her asshole. The when she thrust he finger forward, so did the dick and with more force than she anticipated, the creatures dick went straight into her asshole. This was why she was so nervous, at first she used Steamy to just touch her body in sexy ways, but as she did it more and more, she found herself getting dirtier and dirtier thoughts and in the process getting more naked and allowing more places for Steamy to touch. But she had never let him in her before, except for her mouth but that was very different from this. In the moment that Steamy had shoved, at her command, his dick down her ass, Allie noticed and felt that she had just had a major orgasm, she had squirted so hard that she ran out of manna and her gauntlet powered down._

_But the creature was still there and continued to fuck the now half-conscious girl. She wanted it to stop but she felt so good, and besides the fact that she was no longer in control of the creature, she couldn't stop it. Now it that it was in her ass, it was pounding her very hard and with no intention of stopping, at the same time, it went to new depths of shoving it's dick down her throat, Allie could barely breathe, but she didn't care because in her current state of mind everything was a blur and she had never felt better. Then it proceeded to place its last, and by far the largest dick at her entrance, but Allie felt this and regained enough strength and manna to inform the creature that that hole was off limits, she was saving that for someone special. The creature then did the next best thing; it joined the other dick and proceeded to shove it up her ass. As it did this, again with the same amount of force as the first time, Allie found herself cumming even harder than the first time and squirting an even greater distance. Now her body was completely numb and at the mercy of a creature from another world that was currently deep throating and double ass fucking her, and she couldn't forget that it was still sucking on her boobs with nozzles._

_This lasted for about another hour and a half, during which Allie came many times and now could no longer feel anything even in the slightest. But then creature made a strange noise that Allie had heard before, and not a moment after it made this noise it quickly speed up its actions with Allie and then after about two minutes, the creature came. It practically drowned Allie in its blue glowing cum and her ass was both over flowing and covered in it as it pulled out of her and then sprayed her entire body in its cum. After it was done it dropped her to the ground and then disappeared and returned to its home. Allie on the other hand found herself gasping for breath and lying in a small lake of cum as she was recovering from her first anal sex secession and it felt amazing. After about twenty minutes of just lying in the cum and trying to get her breath back, Allie soon got up, she stumbled a little as she was a little weak in the lower region of her body now. She then went to the showers and looked in the mirror at her cum covered self and then with a naughty look in her eyes began to scoop up and swallow all of the creature's cum. After she had eaten all of the cum off of herself, she then went back to the arena and got on her hands and knees and ate all of the cum off of the floor. When she had the last mouthful in her mouth and swallowed it she then said, "That was delicious." After that she then got up and took a shower, she had to take two since she spent the first one masturbating about the amazing sex she just had. Once she was all clean she got out of the shower, dried her hair and body and put on her spare set of clothes that she brought and put the other clothes in her bag and then left the temple._

Then the video ended and Ray looked at Allie and said, "So you understand that I now own you right?" He said to her in the alley behind the school as he finished showing her the video of what she thought she was alone for and now her jaw was dropped in shock that Ray had all of this on video, even her in the shower and eating the cum and everything. This did not look good for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This chapter is going to be very different from the first chapter, if you didn't like the first chapter, to each his own I guess; I just needed something that Ray could use as blackmail and that seemed like a good idea. So here's chapter 2. Oh and just to clarify both of them are now 18. Please review and like.**

* * *

><p>A Different Duel<p>

Chapter 2

Allie was in complete shock of what Ray had just shown her, she had actually gotten a little turned on watching all of this happen to her and then started to remember the amazing feelings she had that day. "Alright Ray what do you want from me?" She looked at him admitting defeat and ready to except anything that he would have her do, even sex. Even though she'd never admit it, Ray was the one she was saving her virginity for. She wanted him to be her first, and her mind she thought he would also be the best.

"Allie, what I want is probably something you don't expect." Allie got a confused look on her face as Ray said this. "All I want is the answer to one simple question, the answer will then effect something, but more on that later." Allie could clearly tell that Ray had thought this plan through very carefully. After all, the incident with Steamy happened at least three weeks ago. "Are you ready for my question?" Allie nodded her head in response anticipating some very embarrassing personal question. "Who are you saving yourself for?"

Allie was in shock that this was Ray's question. He clearly had a great sense of perception to notice that she wouldn't let Steamy in here that way because she was saving herself for someone special. Now the only problem was if she was going to tell him that the answer was him. After what felt like several hours in her head she finally answered, "It's you Ray, I'm saving myself for you." Not even half a second after she said those words she found Ray's lips right on top of hers and she soon realized it and started kissing him back.

"Ray, what are you?" She was soon cut off by another kiss as he pushed her back up against the wall and Allie's boobs where pushing up against Ray's chest. She broke the kiss for a moment to ask him what was going on. "Ray, I thought you were going to take advantage of me." They quickly resumed kissing and then Ray started to kiss and suck on her neck and he started to make Allie moan at the touch of his lips on her skin.

"I was but then I realized that you stopped Steamy from taking you and I realized you where saving yourself, and then I wanted to know who it was." After saying this Ray quickly picked up where he left off, but he felt something different, for while he was kissing Allie's neck, she was now cupping his crotch with her hand and it was making him moan on her neck, which had the effect of making her moan even more.

"Thanks Ray, uhhhh, for not taking advantage of me." She let out a moan as he was kissing her neck and then he stopped and gave her a kiss on the lips and took her hand and took her to his car. Before they got into the front of the car they got into the back and continued where they left off in the ally and continued kissing. Allie then broke the kiss and gave herself some wiggle room, they were lying down in the back seat and Ray was on top of her, and she took off her usual purple shirt and reveled that she was not wearing a bra. Ray wasted no time on foreplay and proceeded to massage her boobs, which really got Allie going, she was squirming a little bit from the pleasure and giving off a low moan. "Oh yeah Ray, oh that feels good. Don't stop please!" Ray could tell that Allie was loving this, but he knew that what would come next she would love even more. Ray then stopped massaging one of her boobs and then proceeded to kiss it. This made Allie moan like crazy, and to make her pleasure even more unbearable, Ray stopped massaging the other boob and started to pinch, twist, and pull on the nipple. Allie's eyes started to roll into the back of her head from the pure pleasure. Ray then started to suck on Allie's boob, she loved it so much that she was actually pushing his head down onto her boob with one hand and her other hand joined his hand in massaging her other boob. After about fifteen more minutes of this, during which Ray switched from boob to boob on occasion, Allie found that she was ready to burst. "Ray. . . I. . . I'm gonna, uhhhh, I'm gonna cum!" As she said this Ray then started to twist her nipple even harder and found himself twisting the other nipple with his teeth and after a minute and a half of doing this Allie let out a massive and long moan and soon had a very large and noticeable spot on the crotch area of her jeans. "Oh no, Ray what am I going to do." She asked him with actual concern, she had no change of clothes and she couldn't go home because her dad was there and a spot, not to mention a wet spot, this big would be very hard to explain. Ray thought to himself for a minute and then came up with a solution. He put his head in-between her legs and started to suck up all of Allie's delicious juices. "No Ray, ooohhh, don't stop, oh that feels good." Allie couldn't believe that she almost told Ray not to do this, it felt amazing, and after about thirty five minutes of him sucking on her pants, the wet spot was, mostly gone, at least it wasn't as noticeable as before.

"Where are we going?" She asked him from the passenger seat of the car. They had been driving for a little while now and she still felt a little bit sore after what they did in the back seat.

"You'll see." It was all he was going to tell Allie because he had a special place in mind to take her for some more fun. Allie put on a pouty face and tried to make him tell, but all that lead to was them stopping the car and him doing nothing but kiss her face all over and suck on her neck, and then she came again and spread her legs for him to clean her up again, he took longer than last time so he could get savor each and every drop of her juices. "My God Allie you taste so good." After he told her that, he and her started kissing again, only this time Allie brushed her tongue along Ray's lips, and Ray was more than happy to open up for her. And then their tongues entered each other's mouths and began to explore one another. Soon after that Ray began to dominate Allie's mouth as he stuck his tongue down her throat. Allie let out a moan for two reasons, one the kiss was amazing, and two because Ray was, clearly without noticing it himself, dry humping Allie. Ray then broke the kiss and then stared into Allie's beautiful eyes and looked out the window and realized it was getting dark and so they got back onto the road.

After about an hour and a half Ray finally stopped driving and parked the car in front of a gate that had the symbol of their dojo on it.

"What is this place?" Allie asked a little bit confused to why the symbol of the Duel Masters was on this gate.

"It's a lodge that the masters own and I got master Chaves to lend it to me for the weekend. Allie thought that it was better not to ask how he got the cabin and just followed her new boyfriend into a very secluded area in the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so that ends chapter two more to come in chapter three, and the part that everyone has been looking forward to. Please review and like this story I will update with the next chapter as soon as possible.<strong>


End file.
